Golden Sun: Art Class in Session!
by Lord Jupi
Summary: This I whipped up to keep you folks busy while I work on Summer Sky 2. Dalton owns an Art Class! But little does he know about the romance going on inside it... R&R. This is not related to Summer Sky. Poetry will add! Maybe...


Zzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Rayquaza: Wakey, wakey!

Zzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Rayquaza: Time to wake up.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Rayquaza: WAKE UP!

Nyah! Huh? Wha? Story? What stor...(notices audience)

Oh yeah...that story...zzz... HEY, A COOKIE! (drools)

Rayquaza: (slaps forehead) The story contains a multitude of chapters, describing the love lives of all the Golden Sun characters...and Jupi here, too.

RAYQUAZA! (pulls out grenade launcher)

Isaac: Ummm...disclaimer!

No poseo El Sol de Oro. If you don't know what this means, I own Golden Sun!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Golden Sun: Art Class in Session!

**Chapter 1**

_Mia and Dalton_

_**Vivid Passions**_

Ah, another beautiful Spring day. Okay, I lied. It was raining like hell-to the pleasure of 2 Mercury Adepts and a certain Jupiter Adept.

Garet had chosen this day to doodle. He was sitting in the art room of the rec hall made in New Vale, drawing in his notebook. Mia, Isaac and Piers were also in there. He was halfway through when Dalton busted in through the door. Every one turned around to look at him.

"Hey class! What's up?" he asked.

They all smiled, turned around and started drawing again.

"Whatcha doing, Garet?" he asked, landing on the stool next to Garet's with a loud, scratchy _thump!_

"Doodling." replied Garet.

Dalton looked at the Mars Adept's drawing to see he was scribbling stick figures being killed by all sorts of destructive crap.

"Cool! Can I help?" asked Dalton.

"Sure." Garet replied enthusiastically.

About half an hour later, Garet's notebook was totally primed to the max with violent stick figure cartoons.

"Thanks, man!" said Garet, getting up to leave.

"No prob. I am the teacher, after all." replied Dalton.

Garet pulled out his umbrella and dashed out into the rain, screaming "EVIL!"

Dalton got up and walked over to Isaac to help him with his drawing, which was the same as Garet's: violent stick figure cartoons.

Half an hour later, Isaac bade him a cheerful good bye, pulled out an umbrella and walked out into the rain.

He then noticed Piers seemed to be having some trouble with his drawing.

He walked over to see a Leonardo Da Vinci-like drawing of a sunset over the ocean. It was pretty impressive.

Piers looked up. "Dalton, you are just the man I needed to see. I need some advice about what else I should put on here." he said.

Dalton started pointing out spots all over Piers' paper. "Well, maybe you could a dolphin over here, a few seagulls over here, a boat back here...

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

About two whole hours later, Piers' masterpiece was completely done.

"I thank you, Dalton. Now, if you will excuse me..." Piers said as he slipped the paper into a totally water proof container."...I must be leaving.

He waved as he walked straight out into the rain, without an umbrella.

Dalton smiled and turned around. He noticed that Mia seemed to be trying to hide her picture out of his view. He got up and walked over to her, sitting down as close as possible to her, due to his, seemingly permanent and long lived, infatuation towards her.

"Hey, Mia. Wanna show me whatcha got?" he asked softly.

"No." she replied in a muffled voice, due to the fact that she had her head buried in her arms.

"Please?" he cooed in a voice as sweet as strawberries.

An edge of her paper came out from under her arm, and Dalton grasped it and pulled it out lightly from under her arm. He stared at it in amazement.

Mia pulled her face up, and it was as red as a ruby. "That's why I didn't want to show you." she said, some what embarrassed due to the shocked look on his face.

She had drawn the both of them kissing each other. But this was different. _They looked totally realistic! _It looked as if he were really kissing Mia that very moment. The color shades were totally on the spot, as if they could come alive any second.

Mia was a better artist than he had perceived. His face turned red with embarrassment.

"Mia... this is amazing." he said.

"R-r-r-really?" she stuttered embarrassedly.

"Really." he said.

"Thank you, Dalton." she said with a smile.

"Mia...there's been something I've needed to tell you for a long time." he said firmly. "Your picture has spellbound me to tell you. I..I...I...I love you."

She giggled and grabbed him, causing him to go beet red.

"I love you, too." she said, and planted her lips directly on his.

Dalton was shocked for just a second, but then he melded into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Mia.

"Mia..." Dalton murmured.

"Dalton..." Mia whispered.

The two broke apart.

Dalton smiled dizzily, mesmerized by the passion that Mia had just unleashed on him.

Dalton put a hand around her. Together, the two walked out into the rain.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Yay, first chappie is done! n.n Fluff is good for my soul.

Garet: Says you.

(punches Garet in the face)

Garet: (flying through the air) WAAAAAHHHH!

Mia: ...loser.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**Next Chapter: **Isaac and Jenna_

_**Expect it by: **Tomorrow (Saturday, May 20'th)_


End file.
